1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to illuminated displays, and more particularly pertains to a unit for illuminating artwork such as a logo, icon, or brand name.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of illuminated displays are known in the prior art. A typical example of such an illuminated display is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,557,383, which issued to F. Kerwer on Jun. 19, 1951. This patent discloses a balloon provided with a plurality of spaced sockets to form various illuminated display signs. U.S. Pat. No. 4,264,979, which issued to K. Gutowski on Apr. 28, 1981, discloses an illuminated display for mounting adjacent a vehicle window. The display is connected to a CB transceiver and identifies the operator and channel in use. U.S. Pat. No. 4,443,832, which issued to H. Kanamori et al on Apr. 17, 1984, discloses a self-illuminating ornament for attachment to a vehicle body to indicate a manufacturer""s mark. U.S. Pat. No. 4,574,269, which issued to G. Miller on Mar. 4, 1986, discloses a visual communication display adapted for mounting adjacent a rear window of a vehicle. This display unit includes a plurality of light emitting diodes in a matrix arrangement, which may be selectively energized to display various messages. U.S. Pat. No. 4,709,307, which issued to D. Branom on Nov. 24, 1987, discloses an article of clothing provided with an illuminated display. A set of light emitting diodes are mounted in a substrate and provided with a portable power source.
While the above-mentioned patents are directed to illuminated displays, none of the display units disclosed in them are suitable for mounting on the interior of a window or other glass surface, such as in a vehicle, nor are they suitable for illuminating a logo, icon, picture, etc. with a high intensity and durable light source. Inasmuch as the prior art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of illuminated displays, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such illuminated displays, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an illuminated back-lighted display unit which overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art illuminated displays.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an illuminated backlighted display unit of a higher intensity and which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an illuminated backlighted display unit which is of a durable and reliable construction.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide an illuminated back-lighted display unit that allows for a plurality of different mountings for use in a variety of applications.
These and other various objects of the invention will become apparent from the accompanying drawings and detailed description in which there are illustrated the preferred embodiments of the invention.
The invention provides an improved illuminated back-lighted display unit that is capable of displaying a variety of different types of artwork, messages, logos, or pictures in various applications within a home, commercial building, vehicle, or anywhere a miniature back-lighted display is desired. The display unit of the invention includes a main chassis or enclosure which houses a high intensity light source that may include a diffuser and a cover lens or glass that covers one or more layers of the artwork to be displayed. The cover glass is trimmed with a trim bezel, and the components are held together in any suitable manner. When assembled, the unit is provided with some suitable means of mounting the assembly to the window or other structure through which it will be viewed.